The Adventures of Georgia Sparrow: Familiar faces
by pinkflyingtiger11
Summary: What happens when a sixteen year old girl named Georgia awakes at sea with her best friend Charlotte and nothing but the clothes she wears and a voo-doo doll she's had since her fourteenth birthday? Will she ever find her way home, wherever home is? Can she find her true heritage? What will become of her friendship with Charlotte? Read on to find out what treasures might unfold...
1. Chapter 1

My eyes were heavy and my head ached like hell. Man… That had been an ace party. Or maybe it had been awful and I was just too drunk to tell. That was Tortuga for you! I had sailed here with my friend Charlotte last night and we were roped into an almighty bar fight and later a drinking competition. It had been the first time I had ever been drunk and I was sixteen years old. Charlotte and I had a small sailing boat which we nicked from some rich, English guy's boat shed. He had loads so we thought he wouldn't miss one even if it was already roped and ready to go, the temptation was unbelievable. All of my life I'd been on the streets, taken in by strangers now and then. I have very few memories of the orphanage where I was raised until I was seven, I ran away because the older kids were horrible to me and so were the staff. I was left at the orphanage with only a strip of cloth as a blanket and the only other possession I held dear was a doll that was sent to me when I was fourteen. I kept that doll with me at all times, the only connection between me and my past. Charlotte and I had run away together from the orphanage, she was my only friend and was incredibly loyal. We both had been raised in a not so pleasant environment and we would only occasionally nick stuff and bend the rules. She and I were as thick as thieves and wherever I went, she went and vice versa.

I scrunched up my face in pain, not wanting to open my eyes. The sun was bright and there was a terrible stench of sweat and sea salt. I could hear men shouting around me and sea gulls squawking loudly. It wasn't until I heard Charlotte shake me that I sat up abruptly and took in my full surroundings.

"Georgia!" Charlotte moaned "I've been trying to wake you for ages! Get up! We need to get off this ship."

"Ship?" I questioned, suddenly putting the pieces together. "Who's ship?" Clearly in our unstable state we had somehow signed up to join the crew of some unknown sailor. Or even, a pirate.

"I don't know… We must have been pretty drunk last night." Charlotte nodded.

"OI! You muckers! Get off your fat arses and start working!" Shouted a seaman, throwing us a rope.

"We're in so much trouble." Charlotte winced, picking up the rope.

Charlotte's hair was cut short, mine was tucked neatly under my hat and we were wearing outfits stolen from two young sailors who had passed out on the floor. Anyone could mistake us as young boys and kick us aboard a ship.

"We should seek out the captain or first mate; explain to them our exact situation and request they drop us at the nearest port." I suggest, thinking it through in my mind.

"I don't know if they will listen to us Gee." Charlotte frowned.

"Have you got a better idea?" I asked keeping my voice to a whisper.

"Not right now." Charlotte rolled her eyes, reaching her hand out to help me stand up.

We made our way around the ship, hiding from any gruff looking sailors and trying suss what kind of ship we were on. It seemed fairly orderly but the crew were raggedly dressed and very rude. It was either a merchant ship or pirates. Right now we were praying for merchants, after all, pirates would never listen to us. We made it to the cabin and together we knocked vigorously on the door.

"Enter…" Called a heavy, rough sounding voice. I pushed open the door slowly and stepped forward. "What is your purpose in my cabin when two such fine young men should be out on deck assisting their fellow crewmen sail?" A man with long ebony hair and a sleek beard that looked like it had been burnt until it had turned a whitish silver colour asked sternly.

"Captain…" I leaned towards him slightly.

"Drake." He nodded politely. "And seeing as you have no clue where you are, welcome aboard the Silver Phantom. You must be the couple of the lads the crew picked up in Tortuga last night. I was told there had been a rather intense drinking competition held and you two were the winners. The first mate likes a heavy drinker and asked you enrol. But as you seem very confused, I'm assuming that signing up was not your intention. But don't worry, many a man has awoken at sea, you'll be a fully-fledged pirate in no time at all."

_Pirate_… The word resounded in my head over and over. I was aboard a pirate ship! Part of me was terrified! I had seen a pirates work, a man came to the orphanage one night and kidnapped three of the older boys along with the box where we put our keep-sakes and our inherited goods of value. All of us lost something that night and all because of a stinking pirate. And yet, adrenalin pumped through my system with the excitement of the word, the idea of being completely free and able to do anything I wanted.

Charlotte's face looked stricken when I glanced at her. She bit her lip and her eyes were glistening with fear.

"P… P… Pirate?" She stuttered.

"Aye me lad, this be one of the most ordered pirate ships on this world's oceans. We work together and get the job done smoothly earning us the name the 'phantom'. We have strict rules aboard and I expect you to follow them or face the… Consequences."

"But, we just want to be let off at the nearest port." Charlotte quickly added.

"Ah, but that not be for a few days sailing so if you'll get back to work." Captain Drake smiled ushering us back through the cabin door. "Dermott Gyles! Show these lads how to tie the ropes around here."

"Yes captain!" Dermott replied scuttling forwards and grabbing our wrists.

"What are we going to do?" Charlotte whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry about the long wait guys, loads of chapters will be up by tonight. My wi-fi's been up and down so though I've been writing, It just hasn't been uploaded ^.^ **

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called his first mate while standing at the wheel of his beloved Black Pearl.

"Aye cap'n?" Gibbs replied shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Where on Earth did you put that godforsaken bottle?"

"In the cabin as always." Gibbs rolled his eyes. The bottle the Pearl had been freed from just two years previous was always kept within close proximity of Jack for something to take out his anger on. The bottle was cursed and so could never be damaged, it had taken a long quest to find magic strong enough to free the Pearl and so nobody had the effort to free all the others.

"Good because I want to shoot something." Jack said flailing his hands around in an irritated fashion.

"Don't be wasting your shots now Jack." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"Ah but the shots are not wasted if the man who does the wasting is angry and therefore not wasting the wasted shot that is not to be wasted." Jack nodded strolling to the cabin.

"Aye! Wait… What?" Gibbs frowned.

Jack slammed the cabin door shut behind him and all that could be heard was three loud shots from a pistol before he reappeared on deck.

"The captain seems so agitated lately…" Marty whispered to Gibbs, leaning over the side of the boat.

"It be due to some odd pains he's been having for around two years now." Gibbs explained.

"Pains? Is he ill?" Marty raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, no… Jack has a theory you see: He believes that somehow a voo-doo doll of himself be floating the ocean."

"Voo-doo?" Marty almost laughed. "There's no such thing!"

"Well I argued the same point to him, but after a brief encounter with Blackbeard and his troublesome daughter I'd say to expect the unexpected."

"Blackbeard had a daughter?" Marty frowned.

"She be a beauty whom Jack had an unfortunate run in with at a Spanish convent. She's clever though and once Blackbeard had died, Jack had to maroon 'er on an island." Gibbs recounted.

"Spanish convent?" Marty rubbed his head.

"He mistook it for a brothel!" Gibbs smirked.

"How very… Him." Marty smiled.

"Aye… What's clear is that she left him due to 'is own doings." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"She left him?" Marty laughed.

"Well let it be said that Jack may have had stirrings… Not quite _feelings _as twer, just _stirrings_…" Nodded Gibbs stroking his stubble thoughtfully.

"Man..." Marty shook his head and wondered back to his station.

For around an hour or so, the crew worked efficiently with Jack shouting orders now and then before glancing down at his compass. The red arrow spun in all directions, leaving Jack frustrated. He shook it several times whispering to himself "_I know what I want I know what I want" _over and over again.

"Cap'n, we be sailing without a heading. Have you anything to go on?" Gibbs said leaning against the wheel.

"Patience is a virtue which you apparently do not have Joshamee Gibbs. I shall have our heading in due course." Jack said pacing along the deck.

"Aye aye." Gibbs said tilting the wheel slightly and crossing his legs.

Jack rubbed his head in frustration, closing his eyes to focus.

"Gibbs!" Marty whispered, sneaking over to the wheel. "Any idea where we're headed?

"Not a clue." Gibbs shook his head, taking a swig from his hip-flask.

"Any idea where we actually are?" Marty frowned.

"Not a clue." Gibbs repeated.

Marty rubbed his head and returned back to his post.

"_I know what I want I know what I want." _Jack muttered.

_"Then what is it?" _Jack replied to himself.

"_I'm working on that." _Jack rolled his eyes.

"_So you don't know what you want?"_

_"Ah, but I do." _

_"What is it!?"_

_" Something." _

_"You want… Something?"_

_"Yes!" _

_"Which way is something?" _

_"I dunno. That's what the compass is for. And IT'S NOT BLOODY WORKING! _

_"Then where else will you go? Tortuga?"_

_"Why not? There's rum there."_

_"Then it's settled, go to Tortuga."_

_"_MR. GIBBS!" Jack yelled.

"Aye sir?" Gibbs replied.

"We make sail to Tortuga."

"What for captain? And which way be that, we have no way of telling where we are?" Gibbs quizzed.

"Rum to the first and…" Jack licked a finger a held it up briefly before pointing East "That way to the second."

"I hear ya cap'n. MAKE SAIL YOU FILTHY DOGS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Five days under way and I had never felt so tired. Charlotte and I felt like slaves, scrubbing the deck, hoisting sails and all that stuff. We were so worried that we would be hung for just being on board that we weren't paying any attention to how far out into the ocean we were. It could be days, weeks even months before we would ever set foot on dry land again and to add to that, we had no idea which port we were headed to. A boy around our age came to talk to us, introducing himself as Eliot but apart from that we had spoken to nobody. Fortunately, Eliot had been caught putting off his jobs midway through his introductions so we did not have to endure a conversation.

"Charlotte!" I hissed while swinging on a hammock below decks. "Are you asleep?"

"No." Charlotte replied, almost too loudly. Fortunately, none of the crew were even phased.

"Do you think we'll get home?" I asked quietly.

There was no reply.

"Charlotte?" I said leaning over to see if she was asleep.

"I'm awake." She said sounding somewhat bored.

"So? Do you?" I prompted.

"I don't know. I'd like to think so." Charlotte said turning away. "I'm going to get some rest now."

"Me too." I yawned.

"LAND HO!" Was the first thing I heard when my hammock was tipped upside-down by a passing crewman.

"Morning." Charlotte said picking herself up off the floor and rubbing her head.

"Same to you." I nodded wiping some dirt off my face. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Just a bit." Charlotte said sounding relieved. "We should probably get back on deck."

"I think I just heard someone say land-ho." I nod as we both sprinted up the ladder to the deck.

We blinked as the bright light of the day hit us and I could hear numerous voices calling 'LAND-HO'. The excitement was buzzing within me, we were finally going to be free of this ship! I turned to Charlotte and laughed. She seemed almost as bored as she had when she had awoken.

"Excuse me?" Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Eliot standing with my voo-doo doll in his hands.

"That's mine!" I said snatching it from him.

"I know! I was going to say you dropped something." Eliot said, taken aback. "I found it below decks, by your hammock. I've seen the way you hold it so I gathered it was important to you."

"Thanks…" I said cautiously.

"So I never got a chance to ask your names? Sorry, I have a habit of knowing everyone aboard." Eliot smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm Char-" Charlotte began.

"Lie. He's Charlie and I'm George." I cut in, brushing some dust off my shirt. Charlotte almost smirked, but hid her mouth with her hand.

"Oh. Pleased to meet you. I'm Eliot as I've said before. The first mate is my father so I've pretty much been on this ship my whole life, anything you need to know just ask." Eliot said.

His whole life? I couldn't stand being on board for less than six days and he'd been on here for years!

"It's just as well you don't get sea-sick." I joked. I noticed Charlotte had gone oddly quiet after I introduced ourselves but I didn't dwell on it.

"Yeah!" Eliot smirked. "Okay, well I'll see you around."

"Bye!" Charlotte said strangely happily.

Once Eliot had scampered off I looked at her angrily. "Are you trying to blow our cover?" I hissed.

"What?" She said, not even looking at me.

"Bye(!)" I imitated. "You sounded like a girl."

"I _am _a girl." Charlotte pointed out.

"Yes, but they don't know that." I said, nodding towards the crew.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Charlotte frowned "But it was your idea to pretend to be guys."

"Yeah, only so we wouldn't be chucked over board for being girls. You do know about the whole bad luck with a woman on board thing right?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and grabbed onto a rope.

We were rapidly approaching land and by then I could see a beautiful beach with white sand and palm trees. The only problem was that it looked almost deserted. How were we going to get home?

"ALL THE PENNANT LIE!" I heard a familiar voice as Captain Drake stepped out of the cabin. "Gyles! Where be that son of yours?"

"He be up the rigging cap'n." Dermott pointed at Eliot climbing the ropes.

"Aye… Call him down." Drake instructed.

"OI! Eliot!" Dermott said while shaking the ropes so that Eliot almost lost his footing.

"Father?" Eliot replied, clinging onto the ropes as tightly as he could.

"Cap'n wants ta speak with ya."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Eliot rolled his eyes and slid down the rope with ease. "Captain?"

"Ah, Eliot. Have you done as I instructed?" Drake raised his eyebrows and lowered his voice. I strained to hear him as I continued to tug on the line.

"Aye." Eliot nodded.

"And what did you find out about our _guests_?" Drake rubbed his hands together.

"Not much, they seem like ordinary enough lads to me. One with the tan and the dark hair, he's George and the blond is called Charlie." Eliot answered running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Ordinary?" Drake frowned. "Dermott, why did you bring them aboard in the first place?"

"Rumour 'as it that the George lad, he 'as a doll you see." Dermott nodded matter of factly.

"A doll?" Drake said, hiding a smile. "And what importance is that to me?"

"I've seen the doll captain, if you don't mind." Eliot cut it. "Seems like voo-doo or something?"

"Voo-doo?" Drake said practically smirking.

"But sir, I recognise the handy work." Dermott looked both ways. "That be a doll made by Blackbeard and mark ma words, if that lad's involved with Blackbeard we're better with him on our side."

"Hmm… Blackbeard?" Drake frowned. "Let me see the doll for myself."

Drake marched up to me, grabbed onto the line I was hauling with one, large hand and held it steady. "I be under the impression you be carrying a doll on your person?"

"Sir?" I questioned, trying to look innocent.

"Don't try and fool me boy! Hand it over." Drake said tracing a hand across his belt which was holding a sword, two daggers and a pistol.

I quickly rummaged in my pocket and handed it to him. Drake's eyes widened and he dropped the doll on the deck and backed away slowly… I quickly gathered it up and looked at him with bewilderment.

"Sparrow…" He hissed and shook his head.

"Aye sir?" I replied on hearing my sir name. Then it occurred to me, how would _he_ know my sir name?

"What?" Dermott raised an eyebrow.

"Jack… Sparrow…" Drake spat, breathing heavily, a murderous look in his eyes.

He practically jumped at me, grabbing my collar and holding me in the air with one hand. "In what way are you associated with Jack Sparrow?!" He demanded, his rage making my heart race with fear.

"Sir..? I've never heard the name!" I replied feeling his foul breath on my face.

"LIAR!" He slapped me. "When I said Sparrow you replied 'Aye sir'. What does that name mean to you?"

"It's… It's my second name sir. But believe me, I have no idea whose this doll is, I was sent to me but two years ago. And as for this Jack fella… I haven't a clue!"

"SECOND NAME?!" He roared. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He said reaching for a dagger and holding it against my cheek.

"GEORGIA!" I heard Charlotte yell. The crew looked at her and her hand flung to her mouth.

"George… a? Do my ears deceive me? I do believe that Georgia be the name of a female…" My chest was pounding as he raised his dagger to my hat and tipped it so that it fell to the ground. Immediately, my long, black hair fell around my face. "Restrain the other." Four men grabbed onto Charlottes limbs as she flailed around screaming.

"So… Answer my question. Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"CAP'N!" The voice of Gibbs repeated and repeated.

Jack Sparrow lay on the deck of the ship curled into a ball, grunting in pain. "Someone… Is squeezing me…" Jack mumbled.

"What?" Marty frowned.

"SQUAWK! Walk the plank. Walk the plank!" Cotton's parrot called perching on Cotton's shoulder.

"Jack you're not making any sense." Gibbs shook his head.

"I… Am making… Perfect sense." Jack said between gasps of pain.

"Then who is squeezing you?" Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"How the bloody hell should I know who's grubby hands that godforsaken doll has ended up in!" Jack yelled.

By this time, the crew had gathered around him as he writhed around in pain.

"Are we still to make sail to Tortuga?" Gibbs said crouching down to Jack's level.

" 'ave I said otherwise?" Jack said scrunching his eyes up.

"Well no, but I thought since you be-" Gibbs began.

"Then continue to make sail." Jack said. Suddenly, he stopped groaning. He lay on the deck gasping for breath, sweat pouring down his face.

"Jack?" Gibbs leaned towards him.

Jack jumped up off the floor and stood, looking at all the watching crewmen. "Well back to work you mangy beasts!"

The crew scampered off in all directions.

"So why exactly are we headed to Tortuga? There must be something more than just a wanting for rum?" Gibbs said leaning against the wheel.

"Gibbs, someone out there is trying to squeeze me 'alf to death, and I for one, don't feel ready for that fate just yet savvy?"

"Aye." Gibbs shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte and I were standing against the wall in Captain Drake's cabin whilst he pointed a sword in our faces. I could hear Charlotte's breathing as quick as mine and my heart was practically bursting from my chest.

"You… Are imposters." Drake said, pacing back and forth. "How did you come to be in Tortuga and answer me or by God you will not be stepping on land again."

"We're orphans sir." Charlotte piped up.

"We… Left the orphanage some time ago though… And we sailed to Tortuga not a week before today." I added as confidently as I could.

"Orphans?.." Drake leaned his head to one side.

"Our clothes were wrecked in a bar fight so we… We found these outfits and put them on instead. But we didn't mean to look like men but once on board we were worried… That maybe you'd throw us overboard for being female?" I divulged.

"I don't care about ya gender… What be yer names again?" He asked frowning.

"I'm Georgia Sparrow and this is Charlotte Turner." I said looking downwards.

"And you say you have no idea who your parents be?" He took a step towards us.

"That's correct." I nodded hurriedly.

"CAP'N!" Dermott called, bursting into the cabin. "We be making port."

"Hmm…" Drake stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I am prepared to make a deal with you. Retrieve something for me and I will grant you your freedom."

"What should we retrieve?" I frowned.

"A map." Drake said, placing the doll down on a nearby table.

"What map?" I prompted.

"The map showing the exact location of Ching Shih's jade dragon." Drake smiled.

"And where can we find that map?" I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Where else but this very island?" Drake said opening his cabin door and walking out.

I looked over at Charlotte as the door swung shut. She was almost crying. I put my arm around her shoulders and sat her down in Drake's large, velvet chair. On the desk was a bottle filled with rum, it looked untouched so I picked it up, removed the stopper and handed it to her. She looked at it for a brief moment before gulping down half of it in one go.

"Feel better?" I asked rubbing her back.

She nodded and I proceeded to look around the cabin. I found several daggers just lying around under bits of maps and charts. I found one in particular with a ruby incrusted hilt. It sparkled so beautifully, it was hard to resist taking it for myself.  
Suddenly, the cabin door swung open and Eliot walked in. Fortunately, I had my back to him as he went to address Charlotte. I quickly stuffed the dagger into my belt and covered it with my jacket.

"The captain asked me to escort you onto the island." Eliot said when I spun around.

We followed him out of the door, but not before I could snatch my doll from Drake's desk.

When arriving on the island, what seemed like the entire crew was standing around just talking.

"Men!" Drake called their attention. "Today I offer you a break, a chance to relax on this tropical paradise. Make no mistake though, we will be back to hard work two nights from now. So enjoy this… While it lasts and keep your guard up."

Then his made his way towards Charlotte and I. "You _ladies_, have but two nights to search this island intently to find the map which I desire. If you complete your task we will take you to the port just around the bay, if you fail… You will be shot on sight and the men will find and replace the map with a fake made from your skin."

I gulped and nodded briskly. Charlotte looked at me, she seemed almost traumatised.

"Well Miss Turner?" Drake said looking towards Charlotte. "Will you be completing this simple task?"

Charlotte slowly nodded and looked down at the ground solemnly.

"I tell yer what, I'll throw in a bonus." Drake grinned "Dermott! Bring me the mangy filth that runs your blood."

Dermott dragged Eliot by the scruff of his neck and threw him at the captain's feet. "You can have him as a guide." Drake said kicking Eliot towards us.

Charlotte quickly crouched down to help him to his feet and I stroked the dagger under my jacket, feeling safer for having a defence. "Off you pop." Drake added, laughing maniacally.

We ran towards the palm tree forest, Charlotte and I struggling under the weight of Eliot who seemed to have damaged his leg when being thrown on the floor.


End file.
